When a user of a telecommunications device requests a communication service from a network service provider, information associated with the service request may be generated. One type of such information is Customer Proprietary Network Information (CPNI). CPNI may include identifying information about a user, the time, date, duration, and destination number of a call, the type of service the user subscribes to, or other information that appears on the user's bill.
Network service providers may distribute such user information to third party companies for analysis. However, the disclosure of personal user information raises significant privacy concerns. Therefore, network service providers must strictly control the distribution of private user information to third parties.